[unreadable] [unreadable] Diet is thought to play a major role in prostate cancer development and progression, yet little is currently known. Preliminary studies from our laboratory have demonstrated that a diet completely devoid of carbohydrates can slow in vivo prostate cancer growth and appears to act via the insulin-like growth factor (IGF) axis. Recent data from others suggests that resveratrol, a natural phytochemical found in red wine, can slow tumor growth via the same mechanism. We hypothesize that the combination of carbohydrate restriction plus resveratrol , both acting via IGF-axis inhibition, can a ct together to delay prostate cancer growth. To test this hypothesis, we will pursue the following course of study: 1) determine the amount of carbohydrate restriction needed to maximally delay prostate cancer growth; 2) eucidate the role of resveratrol in delaying prostate cancer growth and determine the dose which maximally delays tumor growth; and 3) explore the combined effects of carbohydrate restriction and resveratrol supplementation relative to treatment with a Western diet. We believe these studies will better elucidate the role of carbohydrate restriction and resveratrol in modulating in vivo prostate cancer growth and will lay the solid foundation for future preclinical studies for men with prostate cancer. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH STATEMENT Prostate cancer is a major cause of morbidity and mortality among men in the United States. In this proposal, we aim to develop novel non-toxic complementary treatments aimed at slowing prostate cancer progression: dietary modification and phytopharmaceuticals. If these pre-clinical studies are successful, this will lay a solid foundation for future clinical studies among men with prostate cancer, which eventually stand the possibility of radically altering and improving care for men with prostate cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]